Tooi Yoake
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: 'Tooi Yoake' or 'Faraway Dawn' is a short, simple, sweet songfic.This is kind of like a 'captured moment' between 2 of the Starlights(No. I'm not giving it away. Read for yourself), but not quite. If you flame me, be gentle. ¬.¬


Sailor Moon is trademarked & copyrighted 1992 Naoko Takeuchi /Kodansha / Toei Animation / Bandai. I don't own them. As a matter of fact, I respect them and their lethal lawyers. ^^; I'm just a selfish, spoiled-rotten fanfiction writer. Oh, as for 'Tooi Yoake' or 'Faraway Dawn' that's copyrighted the people of Gundamwing. Bandai or whatever.   
  
  
Tooi Yoake ~ Faraway Dawn  
By: Mikomi-chan  
~Kokoro ni nokoru   
Kasuka na kioku wa   
Togireta uta no you ni   
Kinou wo tsunagitomeru~  
  
Violet eyes gazed at the sleeping silver-haired girl nestled up next to her. "My Healer-chan… What have I done to deserve you…?" she whispered softly, while stroking Healer's cheek softly. "What have I done to deserve an angel like you by my side…?"  
  
~Shinjitsu no mirai wo oimotome   
Kodoku no tabibito wa samayou~  
  
Healer stirred slightly in her sleep, and Maker stopped rubbing her back. A whisper of a sigh escaped Healer's lips and she whispered, "Maker…"  
  
~Kokoro wa sakende 'ru   
Hitomi ga mitsumete 'ru omae wa dare   
Yume wo tojikomete tatakau dake   
Tooi yoake~  
  
Maker smiled and closed her eyes recalling everything she and Healer went through together. From childhood, to there visit to earth, and everything in between. She recalled the scent of passion from only hours before. The intoxicating scent of rose perfume, jasmine incense, and sweat mixed together.   
  
~Kamen no shita no   
Sugao wa wasureta   
Subete wo tsutsumikomu   
Mugen no yami no you ni ~  
  
Pulling Healer close, Maker nuzzled her neck. "My perfect angel. You've given me so much." She inhaled Healer's scent, and placed a gentle kiss on Healer's collarbone. "A senshi as delicate as a rose. I promise, my dear Healer, I will always love you. You'll never have to feel pain ever again. I will take the pain away for you…" Maker whispered softly into the starlight-illuminated room.  
  
~Yasuragi ni kakareru asayake wa   
Senshi-tachi no nagasu chi no iro~  
  
Healer clutched Maker tightly and smiled gently in her sleep. "Ai… shiteru…" the smaller girl murmured against Maker's skin. Maker placed a gentle kiss on Healer's cheek, and ran her fingers along Healer's silky, long, silvery strands of hair.  
  
~Dare ni mo wakaranai   
Mirai wo sagashite 'ru omae wa dare   
Sora wo somete yuku aoi honoo   
Tooi yoake~  
  
"You're more than I deserve, Healer…" Maker weakly muttered, trying not to drift to sleep. The moment had such a poetic justice, she wanted to stay up, and enjoy it. In the time and place in which she lived, moments like these rarely occurred to her.  
  
~Mukuwarenu negai wo dakishimete   
Kodoku wa sora takaku tabidatsu~  
  
Healer's words returned to Maker from the day before. 'Maker-chan, you deserve nothing but the best.'   
  
~Kokoro wa sakende 'ru   
Hitomi ga mitsumete 'ru omae wa dare   
Yume wo tojikomete tatakau dake   
Tooi yoake~  
  
Maker's eyes caught glance of the bright orange light entering through the large, glass windows. She smiled, "Dawn… Oi, Healer-chan…" Maker repeatedly nudged her.  
"Nani?" was the lazy reply that came from the silver-haired girl.  
"Remember you told me how you always wanted to see the brea of dawn, but you couldn't cause you were always on duty or asleep?"  
"Hai, what about it…?"  
"I thought you'd like to see it with me." Maker smiles brightly and motioned toward the window. Healer looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
"It's beautiful… Just like you…" Healer responded softly.  
  
~Dare ni mo wakaranai   
Mirai wo sagashite 'ru omae wa dare   
Sora wo somete yuku aoi honoo   
Tooi yoake~  
  
Healer smirked when she saw Maker blush. She gently placed a kiss upon each cheek and smiled, "Aishiteru… My Sailor Starmaker…"  
"Wo ai ni, Healer-chan…" came a soft reply. "I will love you for an eternity…"  
  
  
  
~Small sidenotes:  
*Wo ai ni, for Chinese-illiterate group, means 'I love you'  



End file.
